


A Blue World

by josiepug



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, End of the World, F/M, Gen, Post - A Dance With Dragons, mostly just angsty, possible death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiepug/pseuds/josiepug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night is dark and full of terrors. And this night won't end. Jaime and Brienne are just fighting to see things through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blue World

**Author's Note:**

> This is not holiday-ish or happy. Sorry guys. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

They were everywhere. A sea of the dead, pouring over the walls and through the courtyard. Ants too big to be crushed underfoot. The night was dark and never had been more full of terrors. Jaime Lannister looked at the sky, wishing that he remembered the last time he had seen the sun. 

“We’ll see it again.” Brienne was at his right side. Recently, it seemed she never left.

“You’re still a terrible liar, wench,” he said, hoping his voice was lighter than his heart. “We both know that this night will outlast us. The Stranger is getting impatient.”

All around them, people were screaming. The ragged remains of a once-proud kingdom ran to find their comrades, to pray, to snatch up a weapon that would only delay the inevitable. Their fear felt far off to Jaime as he stared out over the battlements of Winterfell. At one point he had been a commander, but there were no more orders to give. No military strategy that could overwhelm the sheer numbers that crawled before them, a moving blanket of the dead. Jaime suppressed a shiver.

Brienne’s face was white and shining in the darkness. Her blue eyes seemed darker than normal. _Fear. But she will never admit it._ He should have been the one who was afraid. His sins piled higher than the Wall and any just god would make him burn for them.

But Jaime Lannister had never learnt to fear his own death. And what else was there in this final darkness? Brienne’s fingers brushed against his stump.

A horn sounded somewhere in the night. _Once. Twice. Three times._ He bumped elbows with Brienne as they both reached for their swords, ready for the final stand.

The enemy was upon them.

And then everything exploded into chaos, shattering the night. Men screamed and ran, the sweet song of steel mixed with the stranger one of dragonglass as the living fought the dead. The wind whipped and the darkness was complete and everything was wrong and the Stranger was coming for them all.

Jaime Lannister had never felt more alive.

He hacked down the first wight with ease, cleaving it clean in two. His left hand moved with a smoothness he had never felt before, adrenaline rushing through his body, glorying in the thrill of the fight. He could feel Brienne at his back, hacking at the dark, and he knew she felt the same way. However much she talked about justice, she too loved the sweet song of swords. Jaime chopped the hand off of a wight reaching for Brienne and felt a momentary twinge at the poetic justice of it all. 

They were closing in. Men were dying with every moment that passed, their cries filling the air. Jaime had stopped listening, sweat dripping into his eyes as he slashed this way and that, left arm going numb. Still, with all his concentration focused on the enemy, he could feel Brienne at his back, moving seamlessly with him, an island of powerful life being surrounded, slowly losing the fight. 

_It was hopeless from the start._ Jaime knew this, had known it since long before the sun left mankind to their doom. But somehow, in the heat of the coldest battle of his life, it was hard to believe. This was not so different from fighting against the Kingswood Brotherhood, so many lifetimes ago. Men fought. They killed. They died. They never saw the sun rise.

How was this any different?

_Brienne is here._ The thought kept surfacing in Jaime’s mind, but he didn’t know what it meant. So what if Brienne wanted to die with the rest of them? If she believed that this was honor? This killing, dying, ending.

And then she was gone.

One moment, Jaime had felt her at his back, her right arm moving in time with his left and the next second there was nothing but open air. Undefended, he felt a sword nip at his right shoulder. It didn’t hurt as much as it should have. _Brienne is gone._

He spun, fighting on without noticing he was doing it, eyes straining to make out any sign of Brienne among the throngs of wights. There were hardly any men left. Dimly, Jaime realized that he was completely surrounded, alone in the dark once and for all.

Another sword pierced his side. He decapitated the offender without feeling the wound, but there were two more in its place. He was weakening. A wound to the leg, a scratch on the face, another in his side and he still couldn't see Brienne.

Then again he couldn’t see much of anything at that point. _Was it just him or was everything getting brighter?_

But he had no way to be sure because the next moment he was on one knee, falling, falling and shouldn’t he have hit the ground by now?

The world was turning very blue. _Strange, it used to be black and white._ He was being supported, too. He hadn’t fallen into the snow after all.

In a flash he understood, opening his eyes as wide as they would go, straining to see.

_She does have astonishing eyes,_ he thought.

And then Jaime was drowning in them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated and will (probably) help me post more. If you want that. If not, go on your merry way:)


End file.
